Settle For The One You Can't Live Without
by sunshinebananas
Summary: Lucas is getting married!


Lucas stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. He had been waiting for this day for so long, and it was finally here. Today, he would make a commitment to the girl he gave his heart away to a long time ago. The person he saw in the mirror today was in love, and always would be.

"Luke?" Nathan poked his head into the room, "You ready? It's time."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Lucas took one last look at himself and followed Nathan out the door.

Waiting for him outside were his parents. "Oh, sweetie, you look so handsome!" Karen said with tears in her eyes, "My little boy is getting married!"

"Son, I'm proud of you. You picked a good one." Dan pulled Lucas into a hug.

"Thanks mom….dad."

"Come on, it's almost time to start." Karen grabbed both Lucas and Lily by the hands and led them toward the church.

"See you later man, I'm going to get the girls." Nathan said as he walked away.

Lucas entered the church accompanied by his parents and little sister and saw everyone who loved him turn to look at him. He passed by Peyton's brother, Derek, who Brooke had invited at the last minute, and gave him a small smile and a nod. He led Karen, Dan, and Lily up to the front pew, where they sat. He arrived at the altar, where Skills and Mouth already stood.

As he turned to face the door, Lucas took a deep breath and prepared himself to meet his bride.

"You ready?" Nathan asked Brooke as he stood beside her.

Brooke took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Peyton, Haley and Rachel stood waiting by the doors, ready to make their appearance. Haley squeezed Brooke's arm and told her reassuringly, "Don't worry. Once you get there, everything will fall into place."

They heard the music start, and Nathan offered Brooke his arm, "Here we go."

The girls walked through the doors, down the aisle, and stood across from the boys. Lucas was at the altar, craning his neck to see Brooke. When she appeared, arm in arm with Nathan, all Lucas could do was smile. She looked as beautiful now as she did the first day he met her. She truly took his breath away.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Brooke and Nathan separated, and Nathan took his place behind Lucas with Mouth and Skills. Brooke stepped up and faced Lucas. "This is it." She said breathlessly, and smiled at him.

The ceremony started, and the couple began to read their vows. Lucas turned, got his ring and note card from Nathan, and started to read. Brooke stared into Lucas' eyes, feeling the love that he had for her.

"You are beautiful. You are smart, and funny, and witty, and everything that I could ever ask for. I'm ready to marry you. I'm ready to show the world what you mean to me. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you. It turns out that I am the guy for you, no matter how long it took us to figure that out. I love you, Brooke Davis, and there's no one I would rather spend my life with than you."

Lucas slid the ring onto Brooke's finger, and Brooke reached for her speech.

"Lucas, you have always been there for me, even when I'm mad at you. You've forgiven me for things even when I couldn't forgive myself. You have become part of me, and that part isn't meant for anyone but you. I'm ready to give part of myself to you, permanently. That means forever, with you, because I love you."

She took Lucas' hand and placed the ring. Then, they heard the words that they had been waiting so long for, "…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After the wedding, everyone piled into their respective cars and drove to the reception hall. They sat down to dinner, and Brooke and Lucas were at the center of it all, gazing happily at each other. Lucas was in a mild state of shock. He had never thought that the girl he had once found naked in the backseat of his car would turn into the love of his life and eventually his wife.

Nathan stepped up to a microphone. He tapped it to get everybody's attention. "Uh, as the best man, I guess I'm kind of obligated to make a speech or something." He turned to look at the couple. "Lucas, man, I know that we didn't start off as the best of friends, but through three wonderful girls, we were kind of forced together. Now we're each married to one of them, and let me tell you, it's heaven. So here's to Lucas and Brooke, I wish them the best of luck." He raised his glass in cheers.

Nathan stepped over to Brooke and offered her his hand, "May I have this dance? I know I'm not your dad, but I did walk you down the aisle."

With a glance at Lucas to see if this was all right, Brooke said, "Of course Nathan."

Together, they walked onto the dance floor. "My Girl" began to play over the speakers, and Brooke laughed. Nathan gave her a twirl as other people began to filter onto the floor. Nathan felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Lucas. "Can I cut in?" he asked.

"Be my guest." Nathan said, and wandered off to find Haley. Lucas drew Brooke in close and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You are my girl, Brooke. You always have been, and you always will be."


End file.
